


Miss Coco Puff Loses It

by JustSaying44



Series: Miss Coco Puff [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSaying44/pseuds/JustSaying44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Izzy thought taylor was a thing of the past, she shows up again. This time taking crazy to the extreme even for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Coco Puff Loses It

So, you know how sometimes everything has to hit the fan before you can start over? Well, that's what happened to me. Last we met I had received my dream job and managed to swing the impossible with the dream boyfriend. Now I'm leading a crazy life, but it's about to get a whole lot crazier.  
 Things were working out for me, for once in my life, you know, especially after all the Taylor drama. Louis and I have been dating for almost a year, and I'm happy to say that my best friend Bailey just celebrated her nine month anniversary with Harry. So you could say life was good all around. My job let me work with my boyfriend while he was on tour (which for those of you who don't know, Bailey and I were hired as tour photographers), which is much better than our last gig. We have loads of free time since we are only needed for the shows. But anyway, getting off topic, let's redirect ourselves to Miss Crazy, who we all know as Taylor Swift. One has to wonder where she keeps all her insanity. 

You're probably wondering why I bring her up again, well up until today she was a part of my past. See we are in Germany this week for the Bambi Awards, the boys are nominated. And, well, Taylor is in town for the awards as well. Lucky us. The part that shows the girl we know and love is when she texted me this morning, saying that she can't wait to see me tonight. Creepy right?! All I can say is I wish she would just write a song about me, or an album for that, and get over it. I don't know, I just hope I don't see her tonight.   
 Thankfully, we got through the show without a crazy conflict. No words were exchanged, but she was staring at me in a way that makes your skin crawl. Let's just say I showered twice after that. Louis and I called it an early night. We watched a movie and talked for a bit, then feel asleep. The boys had an interview early in the morning. Louis promised not to wake me and he'd see me when he got back.   
I woke up to a tap on my shoulder the next morning. "Lou, it's so early. I love you, but I'm not waking up now. I'll see you later babe," I assured him, half awake, but he didn't answer.  
 Then he tapped me again, so I turned to look at him, but it wasn't Louis. It was Taylor. I panicked. How the hell did she get in my room? Better yet, why was she in my room? Before I could say anything, she attacked. The next thing I knew, everything was black.  
 When I opened my eyes I was in an empty, abandoned room. There was debris and dust everywhere, and it was just a gloomy mess. It took me a second to get my bearings straight and really understand my dilemma. That's when I realized I was tied to a pipe on the wall. I stood up as much as could. There was a window next to me, so I looked to see where I was. There was nothing for what seemed like miles--just trees and a road that lead up to the building I was in. From what I could tell, I was on the second floor at least.   
 I decided to sit back down and figure out how I got here, and that's when I remembered this morning, well, I think it was this morning. Oh my god, how long have I been here? Has it been longer than that? In this moment is when the panic sets in, and I lost it for a few. Eventually, I pull myself together. When I hear someone pull up in a car, I start screaming, "HELP, HELP!" over and over again, until they walk in the room. I can tell you this: it wasn't help.  
 "Calm down! No one is going to hear you all the way out here," Taylor started, "It's just you and me now. No interruptions or boyfriends to save us. Just good old girl time." 

This is when I realized she had completely snapped, so I just kept quiet because I didn't want to enrage her more. Taylor placed a few items on a table as she pulled them out of her bag. They mostly seemed like food items, minus a few I couldn't make out.  
 "How long have I been here I?" I asked, trying to be as calm as possible.  
 "Oh, it's only be a few hours. Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I would have loved to see that face," she responded with a smirk.  
 "What do you want from me? I don't understand!" I asked, unable to just sit by.  
 Taylor turned around and looked me in the eye, and then just went off. "You don't understand? You don't understand?! What do I want from you?! I'll tell you what I want! I want you to suffer! I want you to know you can't mess with me and get away with it! That's what I want!" she said, screaming at me. 

I immediately regretted asking. I decided not to respond, because she was very close, and to be honest I was very afraid. Crazy just stared at me for a few and then pulled at my shirt and made me stand up.

"So, how's the boyfriend? Must be good. I see you like his clothes," Taylor continued, pointing at my pajamas I had on, which were clearly Louis' clothes which I stole from him the night before. Even though I bring my own, I love wearing his clothes.  
  "Well?!" she insisted, and I still didn't respond. She slapped me across the face and insisted I answer. 

So, I did just that trying to keep myself together. "He's good," was all I could manage to say, as the idea crossed my mind that Louis would be looking for me. He would be getting back from his interview soon and I'm sure Bailey would have been worried when I didn't show for breakfast. "You know, you can't keep me here. They're going to know I'm missing and they're going to be looking for me," I blurted out, mustering up all of the courage I could as I stared her straight in the eye.  
 "Yeah, even if they start looking for you they never will find you. We are in the middle of nowhere Germany, so, too bad. You're stuck with me," she finished as she shoved me back to the floor, causing me to scratch my ankle on the pipe. It left a long cut on the side of my leg. She didn't care, she just continued to organize her stuff after informing me to be quiet for a bit.   
Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Bailey was banging on mine and Louis' room as she tried to call my phone. She was just about to text Harry and Louis, when they turned the corner laughing. 

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he and Louis faces faded to concerned.  
 "Izzy was supposed to meet me for breakfast and hour ago and I though she just over slept, so after calling a few times, I decided to knock on the door. I've been banging for, like, twenty and I don't hear any movement in there, but I hear her phone ringing when I call it. I don't know. I'm worried. Something's wrong," Bailey finished in one breath, looking more and more convinced that something was wrong as time passed.  
 "Well, I'll open the door. I'm sure she's in there, just passed out. She was exhausted last night and slightly stressed with Taylor being here. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Louis answered, trying to convince himself more than Bailey, as he opened the door as fast as he could.  
 Once the door was opened, Louis' face dropped. The room was mostly the way he left it, except for the bed. The sheets were completely pulled apart and there was no sign of Izzy. Louis started running towards the bathroom, shouting Izzy's name, while Harry and Bailey helped check the room.   
 "Where is Izzy? IZ? IZZY?!" Louis shouted, while he looked around the room again.

Then Harry grabbed him. "Dude, calm down. We'll find her," he tried to reassure his friend. 

"What if something bad happened to her? There's a million possibilities," Louis continued, slowly calming down.  
 "Yeah, I know, but not all of them are bad," Harry started, then looked at his girlfriend. "Bailey, go get Paul."  Bailey left the room without any hesitation while Harry comforted Louis.  
 A few moments later Bailey returned with Paul and a few other people who were mostly caught up on the situation. The police were called and a search was under way. By this point Louis had fully pulled himself together so he could find his girlfriend. They were supposed to leave that night to head back home, but they postponed their flights until further notice. None of the boys left, they were staying to support Louis and Izzy.    
Back at my location, it had been a while since either of us had spoke. My face felt slightly bruised from the slap earlier and my leg had finally stopped bleeding. As I touched my leg, so I could get a better look, my bracelet slid down my arm. It was one of those woven ones that you would get at a market. The colors were purple and red, and had an L & I stitched into it. Louis had bought it for me a few months back because it was lucky. It had our initials and our favorite colors. Staring at this bracelet gave me hope. I knew Louis would find me. I stared at it for a few minutes longer. It was my light in this dark situation. I was pulled from my bracelet when I heard Taylor move. I stared at her until she spoke. 

"I'm leaving. Know I'll be back in the morning to start the real fun," she started as she walked over with a tray and a bucket. "Here is some food and water, plus a bucket in case you decide you need a bathroom during the night," she finished as she walked towards the door.  
 "You're just going to leave me here all night? Alone?" I said, trying not to sound as scared as I was.

"Yup. 'Night. Don't let the monster get you," Taylor ended as she left the room.  
 "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, TAYLOR! PLEASE DON'T! COME BACK!" I shouted as I tried to take in my surroundings.  
 It got dark not too long after I decided to eat the food she had left me. I was starving, but I tried to savor the water as much as possible. As it got further into the night, it got colder. There was a blanket just out of my reach. I tried to reach for it, but it too far. I stretched more, causing the ropes to burn my wrists. Eventually I got the blanket and wrapped it around myself. It was going to be a long night.    
I don't think I got a wink of sleep the whole night. As the sun came up, I decided that I had to get out of here. I stood up and tried to undo my ropes. They were tied pretty good, but I was able to make some leeway. I reached a point where I was able to break my hands free, but just as I did, Taylor entered the room. 

She grabbed me and threw me against the wall, hitting my head pretty hard, knocking me off balance. She then grabbed my wrists, and while tying me back up asked, "What do you think you are doing, my dear?" Taylor finished tying me back up to the pole, even tighter this time, while my head was pounding. "I don't want to, but if I have to, I will kill you if you keep this behavior up," Taylor finished as she gave me a look that made me know she was serious. I think it even made my heart stop for a second in fear. Then I remembered she said the fun would start today and I could only imagine what that could mean. All I know is today isn't going to be a good day.  Louis didn't look like he got much sleep either. All the boys and Bailey had stayed in Paul's room, waiting for any news on Izzy, though none had come. Everyone, but Louis, had managed to get at least an hour of sleep, even if it was by accident. Louis, on the other hand, was just staring at his phone. He was hoping Izzy would call, as he ran over the many possibilities that may have happened. As he was thinking, there was a knock on the door. This knock woke everyone up to a full attention, as if they were never sleeping. Paul answered the door, to one of the police chiefs they had spoke to the night before. 

Louis jumped out of his chair. "Any word?" he asked, enthusiastic. The chief just answered with a shake of the head. Louis seemed to get sadder with this news. Liam noticed and just patted his mate on the back and the rested his arm on his shoulder so he knew that he was there for him.   
 Then the chief spoke ,starting with a question, asking if it was possible that Izzy just ran away for a bit. Which seemed to annoy Louis that he even asked.

Niall jumped up and answered for Louis. "No, Izzy would never run off. She's madly in love with Louis and would never just get up and leave him to worry," Niall stated so matter-of-factly.

Zayn just mumbled, "Stupid question," under his breath.  
   The chief of police assured them it was a routine question and then explained that I was missing for almost twenty four hours which changed things. It meant they could use more force to look for me because I was now officially a missing person. He also asked for a photo of me so they could make a flyer to show around town for clues. Louis assisted them in everything he was allowed to do. Because he was still a celebrity, he couldn't just wander the streets looking for me, which killed him. But his celebrity status also got my disappearance a little more coverage so more people knew I was taken and flyers were passed out everywhere.   
Back at hotel, Crazy Town Taylor was preparing our activities for the day. Well, she was just staring at me, with a sadistic look. I don't know if she really had a plan or she was just going to make me think she did to freak me out. Either way, it was working, because I never have been more afraid than I am right now. I just want her to do whatever it is she is going to do, because the not knowing is killing me.   
 Finally, she slid her chair closer to me and sat down, still not speaking, just staring. She was about two feet away. I imagine she could hear my heart beating because she looked me up and down, always staring and smiling, like victory was hers. She truly hated me for whatever reason her mind had chosen. I could see it in her eyes. This, with her lack of conscience at the moment, only sealed my fate worse. I tried to think of happy thoughts and moments, anything I could muster to calm me down. All I could think of was Louis, and that hurt even more. Was he worried, unsure what had happened to me? I know how he gets and he would blame himself, somehow, for not protecting me. Or maybe he thinks I just left him, which would crush him, me leaving without an explanation. Both scenarios are terrible. Either way, he is suffering by not knowing. These thoughts aren't helping me at all. I'm just torturing myself, no Swift needed.  
 Just then, she spoke. "So, Little Miss Home Wrecker, we are going to start, slow and civil. Your reactions will decide where we go from there. Understood?" Taylor sternly stated. 

I answered by nodding in agreement.  
 "Okay, very good. First order of business, is just what I like to call conversational story time. This is when you explain, in detail, your memories of the few months we were on the road together. From your first meeting me, to meeting Louis and Harry, to you TURNING ON ME. And I'll jump in if I have any questions. Sound good?"  
 Again I nodded, knowing this was a set up. Anything I say is going to piss her off, whether she thinks I'm telling the truth or not. I took a deep breath and hoped for the best. "Okay, well when I first meet you I was nervous. I had never meet any one who was as famous as you before. I also didn't know what to expect because I didn't know much about you, except for the few things I heard here and there and the few songs I knew from the radio. And Bailey, since she owned all of your albums. And yes, I could have looked up information, but I didn't want a biased opinion of you, I wanted to make one of my own." I paused, unsure if she was going to ask a question or not. 

Taylor forced me to continue, no stopping. That's what I did. I explained when we meet that she seemed nice and I really felt like it was going to be a great few months together. I shared a few memories of our time together where I actually thought I was wrong about her, you know, before she lost it. Then she rushed me to tell about meeting the boys. I knew this is where the mood would change.  
 I explained to her word from word what happened, from working on the pictures, to Louis walking in, up until Harry and herself showed up. Then she stopped me.  
 "This is where my problem with you starts. You had no right to show my pictures to him and make it the pun of your whoring," Taylor stated watching my reaction.

I responded without thinking. "I understand, but that's not what happened. He actually complemented you on how amazing you looked in the pictures. Also, I wasn't making fun of you to get him to like me. I wasn't making fun of you at all," I explained. 

As soon as I was done, Taylor leaned over and grabbed my arm, twisting it while assuring me never to tell her what she knows is right, is actually wrong. She continued to pull at my arm until I begged her to stop. Which she followed with a carry-on-now flick of the hand. I tried to focus my thoughts on the story and not my now throbbing arm. I explained how after Louis and Harry had left, I continued to keep in touch with Louis. He was much more than I had imagined. I tried to explain that as a fan I had my version of him and how great he was, but meeting him helped me to realize he was something even better. I could tell she was getting put off by this, so I skipped forward a bit, to when the boys returned.

I explained the events, in detail, trying not to miss anything important. Every few moments she would stop me and tell me I was lying and I would get a slap cross the face or another twist at my arm. She accused me of stealing her boyfriend and turning him against her. Then she accused me of tarnishing her good name. She said I was the reason the whole world hated her. I reassured her that I never tried anything with Harry, because Louis was all I needed. 

Then I said it the words, which probably never should have left my lips, but I'm glad they did. I said, "I didn't tarnish your good name. You did that all by yourself, sweetie." 

I had to go there. What was I thinking? Immediately I was punched across the face, causing my lip to bleed slightly. Then she grabbed me tightly on my shoulders and pulled me up to a standing position.  

"That was fun. Let's see what we learned. For starters we learned you are a liar and a slut, and will stop at nothing to believe your own lies," Taylor started, still having a tight grip on my shoulders, moving closer, almost stepping on my bare feet. "Let me get a good look at you, see what these two boys are clearly infatuated with," Taylor finished as she moved my shirt up and placed it behind my head so only my arms were in the sleeves. She left me, just in my underwear, standing there. "So many flaws we have, you must be some seducer, because you have got nothing going for you in the looks department," she said, laughing as she grabbed a marker. "Here, I'll show you," she finished, looking me in the eyes, then redirected to my body, as she drew on different parts, circling and stating what was wrong with it. Now, even though there was no one around, I felt completely humiliated. 

By the time she was done I was almost completely covered in permanent marker. There were circles and detailed notes all over me. Then she decided she was going to have something to eat, and left me standing, half naked, the whole time. Once she was done she informed me that she had to go to a meeting, but she would see me later. As soon as she was gone, I redressed myself and then started to scan the room for my best escape plan. 

Bailey was in the hotel lobby after getting some air and stretching her legs, hoping they would find her friend soon. She was heading back upstairs to check on Louis and the others, and to see if there was any news. She got in the elevator just in time, when she noticed Taylor was already in it. It was quiet for a few seconds and then Bailey noticed Taylor was staring at her.   
"What is your issue?" Bailey blurted.  
 "You look very distraught," Taylor said, almost amused by the situation.  
 "Of course I'm distraught. My best friend is missing."  
 "Oh, if you ask me it was bound to happen. She really was a loose cannon," Taylor finished. Bailey did not like her word choice of 'was.'  
 "What did you do to her? Where is she? I swear if you did this Taylor, me stealing Harry from you is going to be the farthest thing from your mind!" Bailey assured in a threatening tone. Then the doors opened and Taylor stepped off and just smiled. Bailey wanted to follow her, but Taylor's bodyguard was waiting for her. Bailey decided to just get to the room and throw Taylor under the bus, and give her up to the police.   
When she got to the room only Louis, Harry, Paul, and the chief were there. Everyone else must still be getting something to eat. Louis looked like he had just been crying, but was trying to hide it, as he flipped through pictures on his phone. As Bailey closed the door, Harry approached her. He kissed her gently and asked if she was okay. She assured him she was fine, but she was more worried about Louis. 

Before she could finish that thought Bailey said, "I think I might have an idea who has her, who has Iz." 

As soon as she finished Louis, Paul, and the police chief focused their attention on her.  
 "Who?" Louis shouted as his hope slowly grew. 

"I think it might be Taylor Swift. I know we discussed it, and that she wouldn't have the means, but I think she does. I was just in the elevator with her and she seemed to happy and almost enjoying my pain. Also, she has hurt Izzy before and blames her for a few things. Taylor is her only real enemy," Bailey finished, tears filling her eyes as Harry hugged her, reassuring her it would be alright.  
 "By hurt her before , what do you mean? Like, physically?" the chief asked.

"Yeah, she bruised her hand once by squeezing it too hard, and also threw her into a wall before putting the death grip on her arm," Louis stated.  
 "And if it wasn't for the three of us intervening, who knows what else she would have done," Harry added.  
 "This isn't going to be easy," the police chief insisted, explaining that her celebrity status would make it hard, but he would get to the bottom of it. As he finished up explaining the plan of action, Bailey couldn't fight her tears anymore, and she just started bawling as she stated that they should hurry.  
 "Is there something you're not telling us?" the chief asked.  
 "She said 'was' when I spoke to her in the elevator. She referred to Izzy as 'was' instead of 'is'," Bailey finished before thinking the worst.  
 "I'm sure she was just saying it to get under your skin. We are going to find your friend, alive, I promise," the chief informed as he left the room.  
 Was? Louis thought to himself. Was. there's no way Izzy is a 'was.' She is fine, he kept telling himself.    
The rest of the boys entered to see Bailey crying, as Louis shouted, "She is fine. She has to be fine. She has to." 

Everyone just looked at him. Paul was the first to reach him, as he started crying. For the first time since she was missing, he didn't try to hide it. They were all confused, as Harry brought them up to speed. Liam suggested that they go get him some new clothes and get washed up, because it would make him feel better. Louis agreed, so Liam and Zayn took him to his room and stayed with him as he washed up and changed. He chose a t-shirt that Izzy had stole from him earlier that week to wear, because it smelt like her. Louis also found one of her beanies, which he took with him. Once he was ready, the three of them head back to Paul's room to wait and see if they received any news.   
I don't know how long I had been alone, but it felt like weeks. It was probably actually just a few hours, but soon enough her ever so lovely self showed up, more agitated than usual. She threw a piece of paper at me and then sat at the table across the room. I was curious what the crumbled paper said, but I didn't want to agitate her more by touching it. 

Then Taylor spoke, "Go ahead look at it." 

So, that's what I did. When I opened the paper it wasn't at all what I expected. It was me. The paper was a missing person's ad, with information on who to contact if they knew of my whereabouts. All I could do was smile as I looked at it. It gave me hope that I would make it out of this. I looked at my bracelet again and knew that Louis would find me and this would all me a memory someday. I was suddenly pulled from my state of happiness by, once again, being forced to stand by Miss Crazy Town. She just started shaking me, every once in awhile causing me to hit the wall behind me.  
 "I don't get it. Even when you're gone they are obsessed with you, you're on the news, in the paper, everywhere. It makes me sick. But we'll see what happens after today when they think you may possibly be dead. They probably will just forget about you and leave, because you can only morn for so long you know," she paused for a second to think, at which point she stopped shaking me. 

I was almost glad she still had a grip on me because if not I may have fallen over. I think if I had any food in my system at that moment I may have thrown up all over her. Eventually she let go, so I managed to put most of my weight on the wall behind me, as to not fall over. 

Once my thoughts were stable I realized what she said about me being dead. "Wait! What? Dead?!"    
"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Yet. But I may have ran into your bestie today, and said 'was' when referring to you. And let's just say it kind of freaked her out. Speaking of, tomorrow I'm going to bring you a surprise. You know they say the true suffering is watching a friend suffer. Someone you really care about," Taylor finished.

All I could think was Bailey, she's going to kidnap Bailey. As this thought festered in my head, she placed a tray of food and water in front of me. When she got close I tried to grab for her, but all I managed to do was scratch her arm as she jumped back laughing. 

"Now, now, Izzy. See, that just proves my point."  
 "Just leave her alone. If you kidnap both of us, especially after you made it obvious you had me, they would definitely arrest you on the spot," I begged, hoping to knock some sense into her.  
 "Well, my dear, that's where your wrong, because see, your friend did tell people and that's why I can't stay and have some fun tonight. I have a date with the police to put on my one man show entitled 'I Didn't Do It'. And the best part is, I'm going to walk away innocent. So, on that note, I'm going to go and I'll see you tomorrow for our little girls night in," Taylor finished, smiled, and then walked out, leaving me to face another night alone.  As soon as I knew she was gone, I started fiddling with the ropes that tied my hands to the pipe. After a while I stopped, because I was exhausted. Not sleeping and not eating wasn't working. I decided to take a break and eat what she had left me. Last night's meal didn't seem to do anything to me, and I know I'll need all the energy I could get. Once I finished the food, it was right back to the rope. By the time I got my first hand free it was pitch dark out , but there was hope and within minutes I had my second hand free. I picked up the water bottle she left me and tried to find my way out of this hell hole to warn Bailey. Once out the room, I saw the stairs across the way to get down from a window, letting light in. But It still was so dark that I had to take it slow. All I needed now was to hurt myself. Once at the stairs, I felt relieved. The door out was right at the bottom.    
This was it. I was out of this building. I took one last look just to see where I was for two days. One victory, but yet a new obstacle, I thought as I stared at the long road ahead of me. And I'm not being metaphorical, there literally is a long grassy road, which seems to have no end, in front of me. I decided to stick to the actually road until the sun starts to come up to avoid Taylor seeing me.  
 I walked for what had to be at least three hours, to the point where I couldn't see the house anymore. I decided to rest for a second. I took the last sip of water from the bottle, and rested my feet which were freezing. I think I'm going to sleep with socks on from now on. What I would do a pair of socks right now, or even a jacket. It was freezing out tonight, but enough with this, I had to continue on.    
There was a light in the distance. I wasn't sure what it could be, but hopefully it would be help. I continued on for a bit, and then decided to head towards the light which was off the road I was on. Hopefully it would be worth it. As I got closer, the sky started to lighten. If I had to guess, it was around five in the morning. Once I was able to make it out, I realized the light was coming from a building's parking lot. It seemed to be a home of some sort, possibly a nursing home or rehab center. As I approached the parking lot, I realized I didn't bring that paper with me. How was I going to explain myself? Would they believe me or would they think I was crazy? There was a bench along the path way to the building, with a girl about 16 sitting, playing on her phone.  
 "May I sit with you?" I asked her, as to not frighten her before I asked for her help, praying she spoke English.   
"Yeah, sure. Are you okay?" the girl asked, as she looked up from her phone, almost put back by my appearance. I didn't even think as to what I looked like until now.  
 "Oh, thank god, you speak English. Okay, can I ask for your help?"   
 "Um, yeah, I think. What do you need? Should I get someone?" she asked, questioning me.  
 "Okay, sorry. I don't want to scare you, I just... need help," I started as I explained that I was kidnapped and my friend was in trouble. I just need help to explain if they don't understand inside. The girl took it all in and agreed to help me. She showed me in to the building's front desk. "So, what is this place anyway? And what brings you all the way here from the states? Oh sorry. You don't have to answer if I'm being to nosey," I asked as we walked towards the building's entrance.  
 "No, it's fine. This is a rehabilitation center for people who are recovering from different surgeries. My mom's uncle just had surgery and he is here. We are here just to make sure everything goes well, but this morning we were called down because he was being difficult," the girl explained.  
 "Oh, that's nice of you and your mom to be here for him."  
 "Yeah, I guess. He's just being a baby about the whole thing. So why are you in the great country of Germany?" she asked as when entered the building.  
 "Oh, my boyfriend's job. We were here for an awards event" I explained as we approached the front desk.   
I explained to the woman exactly what I had explained to the girl, but she had trouble understanding so she went to get someone else to help. I was starting to feel everything getting to me and I wanted to scream when I heard my name. I leaned over the counter slightly to see a small television with my picture shown, before it switched to a picture of the boys, then to a picture of Louis and I from the awards two nights ago. I didn't understand what it was saying, but I could only imagine.   
 "That's you on the TV, right?" the girl asked looking at me. "You're Louis from One Direction's girlfriend who's been missing," she finished.  
 "Um, yeah. That's me. I can't believe I'm on the news here. Where is this woman? I need to get help," I said, trying not to sound freaked or angry.  
 "Oh sorry. It's just, I'm Julie by the way, but I know where to get the number you were talking about. See, I am a fan, and I follow them on twitter and they all posted the info on there today," she said as she scrolled through her phone.

Was this really it? Was this almost all over? I couldn't believe this was actually going to work out and a few tears fell down my face.    
"Here it is," Julie said as she dialed it and handed the phone towards me. I couldn't talk so I told her to explain because I felt like I was going to cry and then I wouldn't be able to explain anything. So she agreed and they said they would be here as soon as they could.  
 As soon as she hung up, the receptionist returned with a nurse who spoke English. We explained the situation, and that they were on their way to get me. She suggested for me to let her look at my injuries, but I wanted the police to see me as I was, for evidence. But I did accept water and a blanket as I sat in the lobby. Julie insisted on keeping me company. We talked as we waited and I gave her some advice on her uncle because she was more conflicted with it then she let on. She was a very sweet girl, so I offered her my number in case she ever needed someone to talk to.   Back at the hotel, everyone was in the same room again, except Bailey, who had went back to her room to shower. She had insisted that Harry stay with Louis because he was a wreck. It was 5:30 when the phone rang waking up Zayn and Niall, who were the only two who had managed to fall asleep. Paul answered and agreed, then said 'okay five minutes in the lobby,' followed by him hanging up.    
"What did they say?" Louis asked, worried of the answer as he and everyone else in the room stared at Paul.  
 "Well, that was the chief, and someone called the hotline saying they were with Izzy, but don't get your hopes up yet. We still have to check it out, but he said you and I could go with so get shoes and a jacket," Paul explained in a tone where you could almost hear his prayers for it to be real.   
Louis just sat there frozen before Harry threw his jacket on him and pushed him to stand up. Louis, picked up his shoes and stuck his arms in the jacket, still with no words.  
 "You're going to find her. Go get her and get her safe back here," Harry assured his friend, with agreeing statements from the rest of the boys.  
 "Okay, let's go. I'll put my shoes on in the car and tell Bailey. See you guys soon. Thanks for staying with me, " Louis said, finally speaking and trying not to show his excitement even to himself, just in case it wasn't her. Then they were on their way.   
Inside the center I was still sitting with Julie in the lobby. It was almost seven in the morning when we heard the door open and then some chatter with the receptionist. I think if it was possible my insides would have become my outsides. I was so nervous, I couldn't even look at the doorway. Then Julie tapped my shoulder and pointed. I turned and it was Louis running in. When I saw him, I got up and ran over to him and he just hugged me in a way that I knew everything was going to work out. 

I couldn't control my emotions anymore and I just started crying. It was a mixture of the tears I'd been holding in with those of relief that it was over. Louis just continued to kiss me over and over again which he followed by another hug. I knew he would never let go.  
 He then looked me in the eyes, when I noticed he was crying as well, and he said, "Don't worry it's over, you're safe now, babe. I'm so glad I found you. I don't know what I would've done without you." Then he pulled me away slightly to look at me, trying to move my arms open to see under the blanket. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Move the blanket, love," he asked, starting to worry as Paul and the chief moved closer, which made me noticed they were there. Before I answered Paul hugged me and then re-asked what Louis had just asked.  
 "Yeah, I think I'm okay. Just some cuts and bruises, here and there, but I'm okay," I assured as moved the blanket open, there wasn't much they would see anyway because my clothes covered pretty much everything except my wrists, which of course Louis noticed and freaked over. I interrupted him before he could say anything.  
 "I know, I know. I'm a mess, but we need to check on Bailey. Someone call her, because Taylor threatened to take her today, in not so many words, and I want to make she's safe before we do anything else," I said in all one breath. Once I was done, Louis called her immediately while Paul called Andy, one of the other guards.   
"So, Miss Swift was the one to take you?" the police chief asked, as they dialed. I nodded in response, seeing Julie's face realize the situation.  
 "No answer," Louis stated.  
 Paul on the other hand was talking to Andy, who was searching for her as they spoke. The conversation ended with him saying for them to call if they find her.  
 "They can't find her?" I said panicking, "We have to go then, because when Taylor gets back and I'm not there she's going to take it out on Bailey, and it's not going to be good!" I started towards the door as I shouted to Julie, "Thanks and remember what I said!"  
 Thankfully there were no arguments from the three of them and we just got in the chief's car and I led them to the house. On the way Louis was just staring at me, like he was examining every part of me for breaks. Finally, he noticed my feet and he bent down and put his slippers on my feet.  
 "I'm so sorry," he continued, as he just held my hand and rubbed it with his thumb.  
 "It's not your fault. Don't be sorry. You continued to look for me even when u weren't sure what happened, babe. So, you did your part thank you very much. You're my hero," I said not wanting him to feel guilty.  
 "I just..." he started, but I shushed him and then kissed him. 

"It's alright, okay?" I finished before explaining that the building in the distance was it.   
There was a car parked outside, and I knew instantly it was Taylor's. We weren't even fully stopped when I jumped out of the car running towards the house. Louis ran after me unsure what came over me. when we got to the door it was opened slightly, so I was careful not to barge in case the she-beast was standing there. Luckily she wasn't so we headed towards the stairs as Paul and the chief caught up, not happy that we jumped out. As we came up to the room I could hear Taylor screaming at Bailey as she was pacing, which was a good thing, because she was hurting her yet. 

I didn't even stop at the door when I got to it, I just pushed it opened to see Bailey in the spot I was just hours before and Taylor standing across the way with a gun. When I entered, she pointed it at Bailey. Immediately, the chief insisted she put the gun down. At first she disagreed, so I decided to slowly walk towards her, explaining I was who she was really pissed at, so leave Bailey out of it. Swift agreed so she pointed the gun at me. 

"NO!" Louis yelled, as he ran up behind me and stepped in front of me.   
 "Taylor, just put the gun down. You don't want to shoot anyone. We were friends once and I know this isn't you. So, just put the gun down. Please," Louis begged, as he slowly shifted our position so not only was he blocking me, but we were blocking Bailey. In that moment I don't know if Taylor knew she was defeated or if she had a moment of clarity, but she put the gun down and was immediately arrested.  
 As Paul untied Bailey, we could hear the police sirens approaching the building. We walked outside as an ambulance approached    
All my cuts and bruises were photographed and I was fixed up as we headed to the station for questioning. When we got there Harry was waiting for Bailey to make sure she was okay. He knew he should of went with her when she went to shower. Once settled in, they asked if they could photograph the things Taylor had written all over my body. I agreed because all the more evidence the better. I asked Louis to stay with me, which he had no problem agreeing to because he didn't plan on leaving me alone for a very long time. They closed the blinds and the door and then I had to strip down once more.

As they took the pictures I could see Louis' face breaking, because in this moment every bruise, cut, and mark Taylor had inflicted over the past two days was relevant. It was all over in a few seconds. I placed my clothes back on then they had me describe the events in full detail from beginning to end, while I was recorded. The whole time I spoke, Louis held my hand. He made me feel as if I was just telling a story I heard. There was no new stress from relieving the ordeal, yes I was in shock from everything, but part of me knew it was over and I could move forward from here.   
Eventually we were done and we were able to head back to the hotel with Harry and Bailey. Louis assured me on the way back we had switched rooms, which was refreshing. Once we returned, all the boys were waiting outside Paul's room, which was right next to our new room. They all hugged me and Bailey, so glad to see us. It was nice to feel all this support. Then I pointed out how they all looked like they hadn't slept in weeks, which they all laughed in agreement. 

Louis and I went to our room. The first thing I did was take of the clothes and placed them in a bag like the officer asked me to. Standing there in my underwear, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and ran towards the bathroom to try and get all this writing off. I jumped in the shower with my underwear on, not even closing the curtain, trying to wash off the words. They seemed like they were tattooed into my skin. 

Louis walked in to the bathroom to see if I  was okay, and I just looked at him and said, "It's not coming off." 

He looked at me and then stepped forward and took the washcloth from me. He said, "Let me." Then he gently helped me get the words off. Once we got rid of it all, Louis turned the water of and wrapped me in a towel as he helped me out of the shower. We were both soaking wet by this point, so we both changed then we got into bed. Louis just hugged me into his body and he kissed me on the forehead. 

"I just want you know, she was wrong about everything she wrote on your body. You are beautiful and I wouldn't want you to change any of it. Okay?" Louis stated, still holding me close.  
 I looked at him while responding, "Okay." One tear escaped my eye and he wiped it away.  
 "I love you, Iz, and if I had lost you, I would have died. These last two days were the longest of my whole life. I promise to never let anyone hurt you ever again," he added, as his eyes watered slightly and he leaned in for a kiss.  
 "I love you too, and I'm glad I have you," I added, as I laid my head on his chest and hugged him back.    
Quickly we both fell asleep, as we were up for almost three full days. The next day we woke up as if the events of the last few days  happened a million years ago. Louis ordered us food to the room. Paul stopped by to pick up my clothes for the police and everything was explained. Taylor was to be transferred back to America where she would be prosecuted. Not to mention, the news had gotten wind of her involvement. Paul also explained our flight was for later that night, since we were okayed to leave. We flew home to London, to be greeted by many reporters. Once home it was a few weeks off until we had to fly to America for the American part of the trial with Taylor.   
Everything worked out in the end. We wouldn't be hearing from Taylor again, and Bailey and I were safe, so all's well that ends well, right?  
 Oh and through all of this Louis realized he couldn't live without me, so he asked me to marry him, which I said yes to. We're not getting married for a few years, when he has more of a break from work, but he said he wanted it to be official, that he plans on keeping me forever. So, not only do I have to thank Taylor for meeting Louis and getting my new job, but for finding my future husband. I guess what I'm saying is, no regrets on any of Miss Cocoa Puff's actions. Everything happens for a reason, and it's over now. She gets to be the singer who lost her mind, and I get to be Mrs. Tomlinson. Crazy, huh?


End file.
